The number of people living with HIV/AIDS at the end of 2007 was nearly 40 million. Most astonishing is the rapid increase of HIV infection in two populous developing countries China and India. The most recent statistics released by the Chinese government show that the yearly rate of new HIV infection is at 30-50% in China and that HIV is rapidly spreading from high risk groups to the general population. Although the current prevalence (0.06%) of infection still seems remarkably low relative to China's population of 1.3 billion, the HIV/AIDS epidemic in China is facing a potential explosion. The Joint United Nations Program on HIV/AIDS projects estimates that the number of HIV-infected individuals could reach 10 million or more by 2010 in China. On the other hand, injecting drug use/abuse alone account for over 40% and as high as 70% in some areas of new HIV infection cases, suggesting that drug use/abuse has become a major HIV transmission route in the current HIV/AIDS epidemic as well as the increasing HCV epidemic in China. In addition, as the HAART becomes accessible to more HIV/AIDS patients, drug abuse will surely pose a great challenge for HAART treatment compliance and adherence in China. However, drug abuse and HIV and HCV infection has long been studied and treated as separate diseases in China. The focus of the symposium is to introduce the crucial concept and knowledge of HIV/HCV-drug abuse comorbidity to the Chinese scientific community, to increase the awareness of the drug abuse/HIV/HCV problem, and to timely share the U.S. experience in prevention and treatment in the areas of drug use/abuse, HIV and HCV research. The main goals of this symposium are to: (1) review research accomplishments in the basic biology of drug abuse, HIV and HCV comorbidity; (2) evaluate the significance of the risky-decision making as the interface of interaction between drug abuse and HIV/HCV infection; (3) discuss promising approaches to further research and treatment in drug abuse and HIV/HCV infection; and (4) identify challenges and opportunities for further research in drug abuse and HIV/HCV comorbidity. This symposium will be held in conjunction with the 10th National Biennial Conference on Drug Dependence on Oct. 21-24, 2008, Xi'an, China. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Drug abuse and HIV and HCV infection all have detrimental effects on the brain function and subsequently affect the ability of people to care for themselves and thus the quality of their daily life. They pose great social and economic challenges. However, cultural and social stigma and limited scientific understanding on drug abuse and HIV/HCV infection in China have led to a false perception that these brain diseases are not related. This symposium is aimed to share with Chinese community our knowledge and experience in these areas. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]